


Yojimbo

by lilium_elendir



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood and Gore, Disembowelment, FFXVGoreWeekend, Gen, Gratuitous Gore, One Shot, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilium_elendir/pseuds/lilium_elendir
Summary: A short one shot contribution to FFXV Gore Weekend. The brotherhood heads down into the Crestholm Channels at Cindy's behest, but are grossly outmatched. Things go poorly when Noctis runs ahead and comes across a Yojimbo. Gratuitous blood and gore. Gore without plot. You've been warned!





	

Gladio was pissed. They had slowly been slogging through the Crestholm Channels on a wild goose chase Cindy had sent them on. Searching for a Regalia upgrade that they really didn’t need in a dungeon they were not nearly strong enough for.

“Let’s go back, we’re not ready for this yet,” Gladio spat, close on Noct’s heels.

Noct turned his head slightly and sneered at Gladio without slowing down, “What are you, afraid?” Condescension dripped from his voice like venom. The tunnels were dark and several off shoots angled down, water flowing along the floor to pool somewhere below.

“Don’t be an ass! And slow the fuck down, Iggy and Prompto haven’t recovered from the last battle yet!” Gladio reached forward to grab Noct’s shoulder, but Noct twisted out from under his grasp and kept going.

He could see a ledge and a ladder coming up. Figuring that would slow Noct down some, he cast a backwards glance at the other two.

Ignis was trailing along behind Gladio, half holding Prompto up and half dragging him along. Their last fight had been against a large group of Bussemands; they had been outnumbered 2 to 1. Blood was seeping down Ignis’ chest where their claws had slashed him several times, tearing ragged tracks through the skin across his chest.

Prompto was in significantly worse shape. He had gotten knocked through a thin metal railing and had landed headfirst on the unforgiving concrete below. The rusted, twisted metal had torn a large hole up Prompto’s right pants leg, gouging an equally long laceration underneath. Clotted blood matted his blonde hair to the side of his head.  Blood was pouring down Prompto’s face from multiple sources. His right eyebrow was split open, causing his eye to sag shut. His nose was bent at an awkward angle, and his lower lip was busted. Strings of blood dripped from Prompto’s mouth.

They had run out of curatives two battles ago. Ignis and Gladio had tried multiple times to talk Noct into going back to the surface, but he remained doggedly determined to find the headlight upgrade Cindy had told them about. Noctis was annoyed that Ignis wouldn’t drive at night, and this was the solution.

Noctis stopped at the edge and looked down into the room below. His lips curled up as a Yojimbo rose up out of the floor. He looked over his shoulder at Gladio watching the rest of their friends. “Hey big guy, better hurry.” Without waiting for a response, Noctis warp-striked towards the Yojimbo.

“Shit! C’mon, Ignis!” Gladio took off after Noct, leaving Ignis and Prompto behind. He got to the top of the ladder just in time to see Noct get impaled on the Yojimbo’s katana in a failed jump attack. “Fuck!” Gladio climbed partway down the ladder and jumped the rest of the way. He let out a ferocious roar as he charged towards the Yojimbo, his greatsword materializing out of the ether.

Noct was making a sickening gurgling sound as he dangled from the end of the katana. The Yojimbo tilted its head up to stare Gladio down from under the brim of its straw hat.  It swung the katana towards Gladio, further slicing Noct’s belly open as he was slung off the end and into a heap on the floor.

Gladio reached the ephemeral pink samurai and swung the greatsword up, catching the daemon with a glancing blow. It staggered back into the wall. Gladio wasted no time. He allowed his weapon to dissipate as he scooped Noct up out of the floor and flung him over his shoulder in one smooth movement.

“Back, back, back!” Gladio yelled as he scrambled up the ladder, trying to get out of the Yojimbo’s range. He knew they didn’t stand a chance even if they had all been in top fighting condition. He managed to get back into the tunnel where Ignis was trying to herd Prompto back towards the entrance.

“Iggy, a little help here!” He dropped down onto his knees and carefully laid Noct on the ground. He pushed Noct’s black Crownsguard shirt up his chest to reveal the katana wound. It had split Noct open through his navel all the way up to his ribs.

Noct’s intestines had seeped out through the open abdominal wound. Coils of warm, glistening red tubes slid down his side and squelched onto the cold concrete beneath him.  Gladio pressed the back of his hand to his mouth, gagging at the sight. The stench of blood hung thick in the air.

Ignis had propped Prompto up against the tunnel wall, and turned quickly at the sound of Gladio’s gagging. “What in the Hell happened?!”  Ignis blurted out upon the sight of a disemboweled Noctis. He dropped down to Noct’s side, quickly assessing the situation. “This is really bad…Gladio, we have to hurry or he isn’t going to make it.” Blood bubbled up through Noct’s lips and leaked out the corners of his mouth. The katana must have sliced into one of his lungs. His breath was coming in short, wet wheezes.

Prompto’s head was swimming. He was already nauseated from his head bouncing off the concrete earlier, and from swallowing the constant flow of blood leaking down the back of his throat from his broken nose. When Ignis bent down over Noct, it afforded Prompto a look at his best friend from his good eye.  It was more than his queasy stomach could handle. He leaned over and vomited a puddle of blood onto the concrete. He wiped a shaky hand across his mouth, and scrunched his face up in disgust when he felt something hard rolling around his mouth. He spat, and a tooth bounced along the ground. Prompto let out a strangled groan before heaving the remnants of his last meal on top of the puddle of blood. His legs gave out from under him and he slid down the tunnel wall.

Ignis barely took note of Prompto’s heaving as he quickly realized there was no sanitary way to put Noct back together. He proceeded to scoop Noct’s intestines back into his abdominal cavity with nothing more than his gloved hands.

Gladio was just staring, fighting desperately not to lose the contents of his stomach as Prompto had. Or Noct had. “Fuck!” Gladio squeezed his eyes shut and groaned against the unbidden thought, but then Ignis was yelling his name.

“Gladiolus! Get Prompto and come on, we’re losing him!” Ignis was standing over Gladio, Noct cradled against his bloody and torn chest. One of Ignis’ arms was under Noct’s knees, the other under his shoulders. Noct’s arm hung limply at his side.

Ignis kicked Gladio in the thigh to get the large man moving, and then turned on his heel and took off back up the tunnel. They had some more curatives and supplies in the Regalia. It was Noct’s only hope.

Gladio pulled the bloody blonde up to his feet and scooped him up, taking off after Ignis. Gladio bared his teeth and growled in frustration as his feet pounded on the concrete. He thought, ‘If that little shit makes it – I’m going to fucking kill him!’

**Author's Note:**

> If you're into gore then I hope you found this enjoyable!


End file.
